Alphabets
by MoonlitSky321
Summary: Z: How long has it been? she reflected. How long?
1. Apple

_******Note: **Hiya, people! :D It's been a while since I wrote DC fics. Well, here's one! I know it's short, but it is supposed it be. I'll be doing a collection of sweet, short or long-as they come-one-shots, centering our favorite couple! I might add a few other couples too, just let me see where the words will take me! :D_

_So, I hope you enjoy this little thing! _

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan! Sadly... :(  
_

__-.-

_**Apple**_

_Forbidden._

_Tempting. _

_Captivating._

It was the sweetest. And the sweetest is always the most alluring. How many men did he read about or encountered fell because of its temptation? How many lost their minds trying to grab it—it was just there,_ a little closer, come on_—before it disappeared out of their reach? Others reached out and grabbed it. But they abused it—didn't hold it close enough—and it withered.

That's who she was in his eyes. The sweetest.

She was the forbidden apple.

His blue eyes followed her, taking in every feature, every curve. Granted, she was just making tea—but _how_ in the world did she manage to make the process of making tea so tempting?

She caught his eye, and gave a small smile.

Okay, it was official! The woman was intentionally making him feel like this! But what was _this_ exactly? He didn't know. All he knew was that his heart was drumming, his body temperature was too high for a normal human being, and he just wanted to reach out…

_It is perfectly normal_; he tried to reason with himself. _You haven't seen her as _you_ in a whole year, so it's normal that you feel this…this _thing_…_

But he had already been himself for the past couple of months, and their relationship had crossed that thin line of friendship. So what was _this_?

Her back was to him now, and gently, he eased out of his chair and walked towards her. He stopped right behind her—he could feel the heat from her body, smell that heavenly scent from her hair. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her thin waist and nestled his chin against her shoulder, watching her work her magic.

She gave a small smile again. "Shinichi, what are you doing…?"

What was he doing? He didn't know! All he knew was that he wanted to hold her. Because from afar, she seemed so forbidden. So out of reach. So tempting…

He nuzzled her neck. "Holding you."

Her cheeks flooded and it pleased him that _he_ was able to bring out that lovely rosy color.

But she didn't pull away and continued with her work, smiling happily.

He watched her hands work, before his azure eyes snapped to the side of her face, tracing the high cheekbone, the angular chin, the captivating eyes…

"Ran…"

She turned to look at him, curious.

He delivered a single kiss on her cheek.

She blushed again, a bit deeper, and looked confused. "What was that for?"

He shrugged, grinning. "You're just so cute."

Ran rolled her eyes.

She wasn't just cute. She was the sweetest. The most alluring temptation. He didn't care how many men fell because of its temptation. He didn't care how many lost their minds trying to grab it—she was right here in his arms now and she wasn't disappearing any time soon. And he wasn't going to abuse this—hell, no, he had waited far too long for this to happen to let it slip through his fingers _that_ easily.

He kissed her cheek again.

She was _his_ forbidden apple.

-.-

_**Note: **So...? (Hides behind a marble column and peek out, sheepishly) Your opinion matters the most! And I'll be adding the next chapter soon: it's called "Brave"._

_Till next time..._

_Take care!_


	2. Brave

_******Note: **Hiya, people! So, this is the second one-shot in the _Alphabet_ series! :D It is short, I know, but I hope I was able to convey the emotions necessary. It's my first try to write in second person point of view, so it was kind of tough! Please tell me if it sucked or not! :P_

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **As always, I do not own Detective Conan! Sad, isn't it? :(  
_

-.-_  
_

_**Brave**_

You watch them silently.

He's sporting the biggest grin you've ever seen. She's blushing and smiling widely, her eyes sparkling like gems in the sunlight.

You feel like an intruder—this is something that you should not be watching, but you still are. And it hurts.

Yes, it hurts. But you'll never admit it. Because you're not weak. Yes, you may be a lot of things, but you're not weak. And you're not brave either.

This has gone on for too long, you think, resting your back on the chair. You should stop it. You know you have to but you're afraid of letting go. After all, he was the only one who gave you that sense of security. The only one who did not abandon you when everyone else did. The only one who protected you until the end.

And the one who is completely clueless at the same time.

You often wonder how such a great mind could be so clueless when it comes to the matters of the heart—_his own heart_, in particular. The irony. It makes you want to laugh, but you're so choked up on your emotions you can't. Your mind is begging you to look away, but your eyes aren't moving.

You just want to understand: _Why?_

Because you never did understand that glance that went for a bit too long when he was short and in glasses. You never understood that fierce protectiveness that flared when someone threatened her. You never understood his need to take the temporary pill every once in a while, although you have told him again and again that it might reduce his chances of coming back permanently.

And yet, he did. Just to stop her tears. Just to see her smile.

You never understood.

And then, you ask: _Should there be a reason?_

You're still watching them. He had picked her up and was throwing her out into the open sea. She yelled in surprise as she hit the water and he laughed as she tackled him back. Now, they are both laughing, and they have eyes only for each other, completely ignorant to the stares they are getting from passersby and friends.

And suddenly, you understand.

You smile sadly, and slowly, unclench the fist you have unconsciously made. You can let go, because you _are_ brave. You _are_ brave enough to let him go. You _are_ brave enough to endure this pain.

Because those emotions weren't yours to claim in the first place.

They were hers. Always hers. From that very first time you saw that glance. From that very first time you felt that protectiveness. From that very first time he asked for that pill.

You're the outsider, you think. And maybe, just maybe, you are okay with that.

-.-

_**Note: **Sooooooo...? I do hope I did not overwrite it (if that is even possible?) Tell me what you think, ne? I'll appreciate it! Your opinion matters the most! And I want to thank all who reviewed the first chapter, and favored this series or simply read it and placed it on alert! I love you all!_

_Till next time..._

_Take care!_


	3. Chocolate

_******Note: **Hello! :) Okaay, I am very sorry I did not update sooner since this little thing has been done since forever, but I traveled and then the internet connection went down and lots of other stuff, so...Me is sorry! But I hope you like this small, sweet one-shot! I hope it isn't too confusing! :P_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan! :(  
_

_-.-_

_**Chocolate**_

"That's your third."

"Mmmm…"

"This is not healthy, you know."

"Hmmm…mmmm…"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"No."

"Damn it! You have been ordering chocolate cake after chocolate cake, Ran! Your waist will widen."

_PONK!_

"Oiy! What was that for?"

"You made fun of my weight!"

"I was simply stating the truth. Chocolate is very fatty, you should know that. And besides, you've been eating nonstop ever since you first tried it—my wallet is crying."

"Blame yourself for bringing me here, Shinichi. And it really is delicious. You should try it!"

"Uh, no thanks. I would rather just sip my coffee."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_What_?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You should try it."

"Why?"

"Because it's delicious."

"So…?"

"Because I said so?"

"So what?"

"Shinichi."

"Ran."

"Come on, just a bit."

"No."

"Please."

"Ugh…"

"Pretty please."

"…"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"…_Fine_."

"Yay! Open wide."

"Oiy! I can do it myself."

"I know. But this is more fun! Come on."

"…"

"So…?"

"It's good."

"I know! I have been telling you that since the beginning."

"Whatever."

"Would you like another bite?"

"…"

"You look cute trying to decide. Oh, and when you blush!"

"_Ran_!"

"Open wide."

"…"

"Stop grumbling and chew."

"…"

"Did you know that chocolate is an aphrodisiac?"

_Choke!_

"Oh, Shinichi, are you okay?"

"Yeah…water! Yeah, I am fine."

"Mou, you really are silly sometimes."

"Just tell me how is it relevant if chocolate is an aphrodisiac?"

"It isn't. I was just stating a fact."

"…"

"What?"

"So do think this chocolate cake will make me want to kiss you?"

_Choke!_

"Oh, Ran, are you okay?"

"…what did you say?"

"I said: Do you think this chocolate cake will make me want to kiss you?"

"S-Shinichi…what the—I—uh, I don't know…"

"Let's find out then…"

"…"

"…"

"Um, tell me that wasn't just because of the chocolate."

"I don't know. Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't."

"_Shinichi_!"

"Calm down, Ran. Have a chocolate."

-.-

_**Note: **So, what do you think? Your opinion matters the most! _

_Till next time!_

_Take care!_


	4. Dare

_******Note: **Oh my God, you have every right to kill me, people! I know I haven't been updating the story lately, and I am sooo sorry! But college was getting in the way, not to mention the huge writer's block that was effecting the progress of this chapter! I am soo sorry! But here it is, I am finally updating! I hope you like this! :D_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan! :(  
_

__-.-

_**Dare**_

Kudo Shinichi's face burned.

From the corner of his eye, he could see his twelve-years-old friends smiling leeringly at him. From his other side, his childhood best friend, Mouri Ran, was blushing just as badly.

"B-B-Baka!" Shinichi suddenly shouted at the boy across from him. "You—you can't actually—"

"Uh, uh, Kudo," Watanabe shook his finger, his grin stretching to his ears. "You chose the dare, and the dare you have been given. Do it."

Shinichi glared. He knew that coming to Suzuki Sonoko's twelfth birthday party was going to end badly. But Ran had given him her infamous 'puppy-dog-eyes' and really, he was goner. Although his mind had vehemently protested, his heart had melted at the sight. And now, he was regretting his decision, and hating that peculiar powers Mouri Ran had on his being.

From his peripheral vision, he could see _she_ was regretting forcing him to come as well.

Suzuki Sonoko grinned cheekily at the friends. "Oh, come on, Kudo-kun. Don't act like you _don't want_ to do it!"

Shinichi stuttered. "B-B-Baka…I—I—"

"Listen Kudo, you either kiss Ran-chan, _now_, or you'll do your penalty dare, which is running around the whole Suzuki household—outside the gate—with your underwear screaming that you _love_ her!" Watanabe threatened, his eyes gleaming happily.

Ran looked like she was about to faint. Shinichi looked like he was about to kill. But he chose the lesser of two evils...was this even an evil?

He turned to Ran, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. He didn't want to force this upon her. Maybe she didn't want him to kiss her...? He _certainly_ didn't want to kiss her just because of a _dare_! Okay, he did _not_ just think that! Nope. No. He was just concerned about Ran. Yup. _That was it!_

But maybe—

He leaned forward. His classmates leaned forward as well, anticipating the long-awaited-display-of-affection they were about to witness. _Finally…_

Ran closed her eyes tightly when she felt his warm breath on the side of her face. Her heart was beating erratically. And then, the softest pressure was applied to her cheek.

Her eyes flew open.

Shinichi held the kiss for a while longer, subconsciously noting that her skin was so, _so_ soft, before he pulled away.

The childhood friends invented a new shade of red.

Their classmates cried out loudly in protest.

"The hell, Kudo? You call that a kiss?!" Watanabe demanded while Sonoko went off on a tangent that no one understood because she was talking so quickly.

Shinichi glared at his classmate. "You said I should kiss her! You never specified _where_!"

Watanabe cursed. He should have been more specific. He should have known that Kudo's mind would find a loophole.

While Watanabe was getting angry looks from the rest of the party, Ran watched Shinichi cross his arms and lean back, huffing indignantly, his cheeks still a bit flushed.

She touched her own cheek, and let out a small smile.

-.-

_**Note: **Short, I know, but I had to end it there, or it would have lost its touch, you know? Again, sorry for not updating sooner! I hope you forgive me! :( I promise I'll update as soon as possible! :) In the meantime, review, please, and tell me what you think! Your opinion matters the most!_

_Till next time!_

_Take care! _


	5. Excruciating

****_**Note: **Okaay, this isn't exactly a piece that will give you the fuzzy feeling, but I just had to write this! It was invading my mind's personal space, and wouldn't back away! :P So, my mind demanded, and I had to give in! I hope you like it, even if it brought tears into my eyes! I swear, if... sigh! Just enjoy the story.  
_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan! :(  
_

__-.-

_**Excruciating**_

There was no other way to describe it.

When looked up in a dictionary, it is defined as: _"extremely painful; causing intense suffering; unbearably distressing; torturing."_

When you think about it, I have been through excruciating pains before. Being hit on the head with a bat and forced to swallow a small pill that practically melts your bones and set your insides on fire isn't exactly a walk in the park.

Oh, and taking a bullet in the stomach because you discovered some men killing their college in a cave in a hiking trip with three kids isn't exactly a walk in the park either.

So, yeah, I have had my share of excruciating pain.

But nothing compares to this. _Nothing_! Not a bat, not a pill, and not a bullet.

This is a whole new level of pain. Of _excruciation_. Because it is me who is causing this. Me. No one else. And what rubs salt on the wound more is that I am not only causing myself this pain, but also I am causing it to the person who matters most as well.

And yet, she laughs. She smiles. She lives.

How? How could she laugh when I know she cries her eyes out at night? How could she smile when I know there is an unbearable amount of sadness and pain inside her pure heart? How does she live when she looks like she'll fall over any day from the excruciating pain I am causing?

The problem is: I am right here! I have never left! But I couldn't tell her that now, could I? I should keep quiet and think about her safety first. Her safety that means more to me than anything. But is it worth it?

I peek through the crack of the door again.

She hasn't moved. She was still lying at her side, staring at the picture in her hands, her breathing even. But I can see the silver strikes shining on her cheeks. I can see the pain shining in her eyes.

My chest tightens. God, it's hard to breath now.

_Excruciating…_

Was it worth it? My parents know. Hattori knows. Agasa-hakase knows. Haibara knows. Don't I care about those people too? Then why is it so easy to tell them, but difficult to tell her?

I sigh. I don't know. Maybe it's because they knew by themselves. It wasn't like I went over and said: "Hey, I am Kudo Shinichi. I have swallowed a pill that shrunk me and now I am living in my childhood friend's house to find the men who did this to me!"

No. They knew.

And…she knew. But I have always found a way to convince her that I wasn't who she knew I was. I always found excuses. I always ran.

By running, I have caused this excruciating pain that wraps around both of us, squeezing, squeezing, and never letting go.

It won't let go, I know, not until I find those men. Not until an antidote is found.

She's setting the picture on her nightstand now, turning away from the door, and I know, in seconds, she's asleep.

I stay by the door, watching her frame rise and fall slowly, before giving out a small smile.

_Oyasumi nasai, Ran. I'll see you tomorrow…_

Yes, I will see her tomorrow. But she won't see me. She'll go on enduring the pain. And I'll go on enduring both our pain…

This excruciating pain…

I blink back the uncomfortable prickling at the corner of my eyes and look back at her frame.

_Ran, I…_

Sighing, I close the door.

-.-

_**Note: **So, what do you think?! Personally, I hate myself for writing this, right now! Poor Ran! Poor Shinichi! If I ever see him in real life, I'll kick his butt to Mars and then maybe I'll kill him slowly and painfully! But anyway, REVIEW! Let me know what you think! :D_

_Take care, sweets!  
_


	6. First

_******Note: **Hello! I am soo sorry for not updatiing any time sooner, but I just finished my exams and it's over! I will update every Friday hopefully! :D So, look forward to it! :D This might be the shortest thing I have ever written, but I hope it conveyed the feelings well! Enjoy! :D _

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan! :(  
_

__-.-

_**First**_

He watched her.

Something in his chest was tightening and loosening as he watched her cheeks flush as her husband leaned in to whisper something in her ear. She was laughing silently, he could tell.

Why was he feeling like this? He had known that today was the day. He had mentally prepared himself for this. He had promised himself that he wouldn't cry—that he wouldn't allow himself to feel like this.

She was happy. Wasn't that all he ever wanted?

Yes. Yes, of course. But it still hurts.

He was the one there a long. He was the one who held her, who comforted her, who loved her. He loved her first.

And now, now she wasn't his to care for anymore. She wasn't his to love anymore—not entirely, at least. He knew she would still love him, of course, but it wouldn't be the same.

She was married now, happily married to her husband; and her love and devotion and loyalty will be re-arranged. They'll all be given to her husband as a first priority. He didn't like that. He was there first...

He watched her.

Her husband extended his hand. She took it. Together, they walked towards the center of the room and the soft music played. Her husband wrapped his arm around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They were both beaming at each other.

He felt like an intruder for watching this special moment—their first dance.

He took a deep breath, and let it out. His chest loosened a bit and he allowed himself a sad smile. She was happy, that was all that mattered. She had come such a long way.

"They are happy."

A hand lay on his shoulder and squeezed gently. His hand shot up and squeezed back.

"I know, Eri."

Mouri Kogoro knew that Kudo Shinichi will take care of his little girl. Even if it hurt to let go. Even if he did love her first.

-.-

_I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl_

-.-

_**Note: **Soo? I have always loved Ran and Kogoro's daughter-father relationship! So cute! Tell me what you think! You're opinion matters the most!_

_Till next time!  
_

_Take care!  
_


	7. Gift

_**Note: **Hello, sweets! Another update! Yay! I hope you enjoy this! :D  
_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan, sadly! :(  
_

-.-

_**Gift**_

Kudo Shinichi opened the door to his home.

He loosened his tie and abandoned his shoes in front of the door. He sighed tiredly, moving his dead feet through the wooden floor. He needed to take a break every once in a while. Although he loved working on cases, his wife was right. He was only human after all.

And speaking about his wife…

"Shinichi?"

He looked up and smiled at the sight of his wife. Ran rubbed her eyes, blinking at the dim light of the hallway. Shinichi glanced at the time. It was almost 12.

"Hey, sorry if I woke you up," he whispered, sheepishly.

"It's okay," she said, smiling lightly. "Come to bed. It's late. And you look dead tired."

He quickly changed into his pajamas, brushed his teeth, and returned to their room. Ran was already lying down, facing away from him. Shinichi slid under the covers and snuggled into her back. He wrapped his arm around her, and slowly closed his eyes.

"Shinichi…?"

He opened his eye slowly. "Hmm?"

"Happy birthday." She whispered, turning to face him.

He blinked. The clock behind her shoulder indicated that it was exactly 12 now. Was it May 4th already?

She kissed his neck. "Do you want your gift now?"

"No," he murmured, getting comfortable again, and nuzzling her neck. "I don't want to move and I don't want you to go anywhere. Give it to me tomorrow morning."

He felt her smile against his neck. "I have it right here."

"Huh?"

He looked down at her, bewildered. She took his hand, and gently laid it on her stomach, smiling lovingly at him.

It took him a long minute to realize what she was conveying, and suddenly, his eyes widened.

"You…? Are you…?" he swallowed.

"Yes."

"Really…?"

She nodded, eyes dancing mirthfully.

Unconsciously, his hand rubbed her stomach, where a new life dwelt. A life they both created…

Tears prickled at the edge of his eyes, but he stubbornly refused to shed them. "Ran, thank you…"

She leaned in, and kissed him softly. "I hope it's a boy for him to be like his father."

"It doesn't matter. That's the best gift you have every given me, Ran. Thank you."

She kissed him again, and then settled her head against his chest. Shinichi closed his eyes, sighing blissfully. He hugged his wife closer, and drifted to sleep, where he dreamt of a small toddler in his mother's arms, smiling up at him.

-.-

_**Note: **Gah! That's the cutest thing ever! So, what do you think? Please leave a review, you're opinion matters the most! :D _

_Till next time! :D_

_Take care!  
_


	8. Handcuffs

_******Note: **Hello! :D Here is another chapter! Hope you enjoy! Thanks a million to all who reviewed, favorited, followed, and read Alphabets! You guys are the best! Thank you soo much! I hope you enjoy this little chapter with the special guest in it! ;) **Oh, and this is rated T for references and such... -.-**_

_ On with the story...  
_

_**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Detective Conan! :(  
_

__-.-

_**Handcuffs**_

Hattori Heiji's grin stretches at your look of incredulous disbelief.

"What's this?" you ask.

Hattori allows the pair of handcuffs to sway from side to side, still grinning that grin that you know means trouble. "Why, Kudo, they are handcuffs!"

You resist the urge to slap him upside the head. "Why are you giving them to me, Hattori? Why would I want a pair of handcuffs?"

His grin grows. "Oh, they aren't for you. They are for Neechan."

"Ran?" you frown, now more suspicious than ever. "What's she got to do with handcuffs? Unless you're arresting her something…"

Hattori shakes his head at you. "Man, you're hopeless. I am giving these to Neechan so she can keep you tight beside her. Now that you're finally back. We wouldn't want you running away anytime soon, ne? And what's better than handcuffing you to her…?"

He wiggles his eyebrows. "Besides, they could be used for other things you know…"

Your cheeks flare and you glare at him. "Hattori, take your handcuffs with you and get out! I don't need you to mess things up with Ran. It hasn't even been two weeks…"

"I am just giving you some pointers, Kudo…"

You shove him out of your study. "Get out! Don't you have a date with Kazuha-san or something?"

Hattori laughs as he disappears down the hall and you slump back to your chair, pinching the bridge of your nose. Maybe it wasn't the best idea that you told Hattori that you and Ran finally made up and are now dating.

God knows you will never hear the end of it, and he will never stop giving you the looks or…_pointers_, as he so kindly worded it.

You sigh and turn back to the file in front of you, pushing all thoughts of handcuffs from your mind.

-.-

"_Shinichi_!"

You bolt out of your study and burst into your room in record speed. You have no idea what you have done wrong this time, but for Ran to scream your name with so much rage, you have definitely done something _terrible_.

Your lovely girlfriend stands there, her face flushed red and holds—_oh, dear God_—a pair of handcuffs.

You blink. "What the—"

"What. Is. The. _Meaning_. Of. This?!" Ran demands, swinging the handcuffs back and forth while throwing a piece of paper at you.

You pick up the paper and your eyes dilate, cheeks flushing crimson.

_Neechan, here's a small present to keep Kudo from escaping. Use it wisely, and have fun! _

"Ran—I swear—Hattori—" you stammer.

Her cheeks puff. "What have you and Hattori-kun been _talking_ about, huh?"

She is advancing towards you now, eyes full of rage and a promise of long, slow pain. So you do the most logical thing in the world—you turn on your heels and sprint away.

Ran chases after you.

In the back of your mind, you can hear Hattori cackling like mad.

-.-

_**Note: **Heheheehe, so, watcha think? Good? Bad? Leave a review and tell me what you think! After all, your opinion matters the most! :D_

_Till next Friday, sweets!  
_

_Take care!  
_


	9. Imperfect

****_**Note: **Hello! :D Another update is released! :P I hope you enjoy this chapter, since the letter I was such a pain as I was looking for a word that would fit them perfectly! Hahaha! Sorry! Anyway, enjoy this chappie! :)  
_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan! :D  
_

__-.-

_**Imperfect**_

She wasn't the perfect girl.

She was very sensitive—she cried at everything. She had a temper—she exploded at him more times than he can count. She used her karate on him—if he deserved it, of course. She was loyal to a flaw—he didn't like that she would give up her life to save him or any of her friends without a second thought. She was quick to jump into conclusions—although half of the time, she wasn't so far from the truth; he had to admit.

_She wasn't perfect, and yet…_

He wasn't the perfect guy.

He was very self-centered—boosting about every case he ever cracked proved it. He was very sarcastic—he always, always teased her about things that matter and things that don't. He was very curious—it wasn't exactly _a_ bad thing, but usually it _led_ to bad things. He, too, was loyal to a flaw—he would give up his life to catch a criminal or help a friend in need, and she always, always worried. He always had the right conclusion—she hated that he could see right through her like she was one of his beloved Sherlock Holmes books.

_He wasn't perfect, and yet…_

They both loved each others' imperfections, for they knew that they made up their personalities. They both loved that they were so imperfect that they completed each other perfectly.

He calmed her down when she cried. She got him back to earth when his head was in the clouds. He allowed her to let go of her temper. She teased him back and allowed him to get his own insecurities out with his sarcasm. He knew he deserved her karate punches when his curiosity led to bad things. And even though they disliked and worried about their fatal loyalty, he was happy that she waited for him and she was happy that he didn't decide to start his life from scratch and came back to her. And maybe, just _maybe_, he didn't mind her jumping to conclusions and she didn't mind him having the right conclusion. For them, it was easier than words, anyway.

_No, they weren't perfect, but it was their imperfection that made them love each other in the first place._

__-.-

_**Note: **So short, I know! But I think it conveyed the feelings necessary! Or at least, I hope so! :D Please tell me what you think! Your opinion, after all, matters the most! _

_Till next Friday, sweets! :D  
_

_Take care! :3  
_


	10. Jewel

_******Note: **Hello, loves! :D How are you all? I hope you are in good spirits! Here is another update! I have to admit, I think this is my favorite of all the shots I have written in here! But who knows what else I am gonna think up in a week, ne? I hope you enjoy this little shot! I think it's just a wee bit longer than the others! Heheehehe! **Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, favorited, and followed the story! I love you all! And sorry I haven't been able to reply personally, life is hectic nowadays! And...**  
_

_**Special appearance from a special character in here as well! I LOVE THIS CHARACTER! :3**  
_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan, sadly ! :(  
_

__-.-

_**Jewel**_

The moon was full tonight.

On top of the Yukii Empire building, a single figure stood, its silhouette darkened in front of the moon's light. It raised its hand towards the moon and something in its fist glittered.

The figure sighed in disappointment, lowering his arm. "It's not it, either."

Kaitou Kid walked towards the edge of the building, ready to jump and go back home. He could use a long, relaxing bath after tonight's heist and its disappointment.

Just as he was about to activated his glider, a voice sounded from behind, "Not so fast, Kid!"

Kid couldn't help but smirk. He knew that tantei-san would be the only one to know his escape route. He wasn't his rival for nothing after all. He did hope, however, that his diversion was enough. Oh, well…

He turned. "Evening, tantei-san. Fancy seeing you here."

Conan smirked, aiming his tranquilizer towards the thief. "Don't you think that the dummy is getting too old, dorobu-san?"

"Ma, but the inspector falls for it every time, doesn't he?"

Kid tossed the jewel in the air and then caught it.

Conan's eyes trained on him.

"What were you doing in that storeroom with Ran?" his voice was quiet, but it was deadly.

Kid smirked. "Jealous, tantei-san?"

The young detective's eye twitched. "What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?"

"Nothing, really," Kid stated, tossing the jewel only to have it turn to a dove mid-air. The dove fluttered its wings, and sat down on his shoulder. "She found me exploring, was going to scream for help, some very, _very_ bad guys crashed, had to move fast, you know, since they started shooting? I grabbed the lady, dove into the storeroom, rested there for a few minutes, knocked her out with sleeping gas and fled!"

He grinned, the moonlight obstructing his face. "That's the short version? Wanna hear the long one?"

In the back of his mind, Shinichi wondered if he should be grateful to the thief or if he should just get it over with and put him to sleep. But Kid started walking around and he wasn't stopping—he's making himself a hard target.

"The long version, tantei-san, is that I might have mistaken the lady for another," Kid said. "You would be surprised at the amount of resemblance they have. But anyway, we got to talking!"

He flashed Conan his infuriating grin.

Conan's eyes twitched.

"She demanded to know why I had tricked her at that pimp a few months ago. You remember, don't you?" Kid chuckled at the memory and at the look of indignation at the little detective's face.

"And I told her because it was fun!"

"You bastard!" Shinichi spat out, enraged. How could he just say it was _fun_? How could he—?

Kid paused, his eyes, for once, weren't dancing with mischief. They looked cold and a bit sad. The dove fluttered off his shoulder and, in a puff of smoke, the jewel took its place.

"I wasn't intending to play with her, tantei-san," he spoke, quietly. "I never would be so cruel. But maybe I am not the one who is scratching and leaving marks at the beautiful jewel, eh?"

Swiftly, he threw the jewel towards Conan. The young detective, caught off guard, fumbled to catch the expensive stone. He looked up when he was sure the jewel was secure in his hands and saw Kid on the edge of the building, bowing.

"Some jewels aren't worth keeping; others are!" he called, and then allowed himself to free fall.

Conan ran towards the edge, only to see the thief opening his glider and soaring through the night sky.

He tightened his grip on the jewel in his hand.

-.-

Mouri Ran slowly blinked her eyes. A soft touch fluttered against her forehead and she sighed contently.

"Ran-neechan?"

Ran turned her head, and smiled as Conan's face focused in her view. He was brushing some hair out of her forehead.

"Conan-kun…?" she whispered, her throat tight. And then, her eyes widened. "Kid! He is in the—"

"Relax, Ran," her father said, sounding irritated. "He fled again."

Only then was she aware that she was on a stretcher in the middle of the street. Police lights were blazing all around her and people were shouting. An ambulance was standing a few feet away.

She blinked. "The jewel—did he take it?"

"No," Kogoro said, shooting Conan a grudging glance. "The brat retrieved it from him. And only he knows how…"

And he stalked away.

Ran chuckled lightly, turning back to Conan with a smile. "You always seem to save everything, don't you, Conan-kun?"

But the little boy just stared at her, his blue eyes ancient and sad. Ran's eyes grew worried.

"Conan-kun…?"

He gave a small smile, pulling his hand away. "Not everything, Ran-neechan." _I can't save the thing that matters the most…_

Up high on the opposite building, a certain phantom thief sighed as he looked on at the street. _Some jewels weren't worth it; others were…_

He dived into the air and soared, making his way back to his own jewel.

-.-

_**Disclaimer: **So, watcha think? Please leave a review! Your opinon matters the most! By the way, the reference is from the 14th movie! :D I hope you liked Kid's little appearance here! :D You gotta love Kaito anyway! _

_Thanks for reading!  
_

_Till next Friday! :3  
_


	11. Key

_**Note: **Hello, and welcome to another update! :D I do hope you like this little one-shot! It's kind of from the top of my head! Enjoy! :D **Special thanks to all who reviewed, read, favorited, and followed the story! I have the best people ever!**_** :3**_  
_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan! :(  
_

-.-

_**Key**_

Kudo Hikari didn't understand what was going on.

One of her best friends, Kuroba Satoshi, was glaring at her other best friend, Hattori Risa. The seven years old girl didn't find anything weird in their situation. She and her two best friends were in her father's study, playing police and thief. They have borrowed some handcuffs they found in her father's desk.

And then, Risa-chan decided that she was the police and that Hikari and Satoshi-kun were the thieves and she ripped the handcuffs from Satoshi-kun's hand and handcuffed them both without another word.

That didn't settle well with Kuroba Satoshi.

"Why do we have to be the thieves?" he demanded.

"Because I said so," Risa-chan sang, grinning. She was younger by a year and she usually got her way with the two seven years old. "Why are you so grumpy anyway? Aren't you a magician? You should be able to escape."

"Satoshi-kun is still training with Occhan." Hikari supplied as the boy blushed lightly, but nodded, scowling. "He still doesn't know the _big_ stuff!" the young girl waved her free arm to emphasize her point.

"He could bring out a rose anytime though," Risa said. "He always gives you a rose, Hikari-chan." The younger girl giggled.

Hikari smiled. "Yeah. I like that trick."

Satoshi, who was blushing badly now, grumbled, "Just get us out of these handcuffs, already. I am hungry!"

"I am hungry too!" the two girls exclaimed.

Risa-chan went over to the still open drawer and looked inside. She looked up at her friends, confused. "There is no key."

Silence.

"Oi! What do you mean there is no key?" Satoshi demanded. Sometimes, he really hated that he was the only boy between those two girls—it was too much for his young mind.

"I am sure it's there," Hikari said, worried. "Papa wouldn't leave the handcuffs there without a key."

And so, the three young children searched for the key—Hikari and Satoshi having difficulty in covering wide spaces with their wrists caged in the silver bracelets. Five minutes of thorough searching concluded that, in fact, there was no key in the room.

"Oh God, I don't want to stay stuck with her all day! I'll catch cooties!"

"Hey! I don't have cooties, baka!"

"You do, baka! And don't call me baka!"

"You don't call me baka, baka!"

"Alright!" Risa said, eyes wide. "We'll just go to our mamas and tell them what happened."

The kids scrambled out of the door and dashed towards the kitchen where their mothers were talking and laughing while making lunch.

"Mama!" Hikari exclaimed, and Kudo Ran turned towards her daughter's voice. "We were playing with Papa's handcuffs, but we can't find the key now." she showed the three women hers and Satoshi's cuffed hands.

Hattori Kazuha coughed, trying to hide her laughter.

Kuroba Aoko and Kudo Ran rushed over towards the two kids. "Why were you playing with handcuffs?" the former demanded.

"I think the question is: _why_ _does Kudo-kun has handcuffs_?" Kazuha said, slyly.

Ran blushed, looking stricken. "It's your husband's fault!"

Risa looked confused. "Why is it Papa's fault?"

"We were playing police and thief," Satoshi explained. The three women exchanged wary glances.

"Hikari, why don't you go over to your father?" Ran suggested. "I am sure he will be able to get the cuffs off."

The children nodded, and dashed again towards the living room, where their fathers were lounging on the couch, debating fervently about a basketball game.

"Papa!" Risa squealed, jumping on her father. "I cuffed Satoshi-kun and Hikari-chan together!"

Kudo Shinichi and Kuroba Kaito froze. "What?"

"That's not something to be proud of, baka!" Satoshi exclaimed, scowling heavily as he swung his arms around.

Hikari's arm swung with his.

"Why would you do that, princess?" Hattori Heiji asked, confused.

"Because we were playing police and thief!" the girl explained, grinning.

Shinichi and Kaito exchanged wary looks while Heiji snickered.

"Papa, can you please take them off?! We can't find the key!" Hikari said, eyes swimming with tears.

"Of course, sweetie. Here, let me find the pliers." Shinichi said.

Ten seconds later, the pliers had cut the small chain in half and both kids sighed in relief. Shinichi and Kaito helped their respective kid out of the cuffs and ordered them to go back and play.

The kids scrambled out of the room, already laughing and making plans for their new game, their hunger momentarily forgotten.

Heiji sighed. "Damn! They were a good pair of handcuffs."

Shinichi glared at him. "Shut up."

Heiji grinned. "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy my gift, Kudo."

As Kaito snickered, Shinichi looked stricken. "No! I didn't—there wasn't a key—and I didn't—"

"Oh, well, at least I know my daughter will be a good match maker when she grows up." Heiji lay back, grinning.

Shinichi gave Kaito _the_ _look_. "_Your son_ better not lure my daughter!"

Kaito snorted. "_Your daughter_ better not seduce my son!"

As the two men continued their argument, Heiji sighed regretfully as he looked at the broken silver chain, reminiscing about his own adventure when he was a kid.

Snickering at his two friends, he wondered if the silver chain still had its magic.

-.-

_**Note: **Errr, not really satisfied with the ending...but I will let you judge! :D Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Your opinion matters the most! :D_

_Till next Friday, loves!  
_

_Take care! :3  
_


	12. Labyrinth

_**Note: **Hello, sweets! :D You all are the best, have I told you that before?! Well, doesn't matter if I did, I am telling you again! **YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST IN THE WHOLE, WIDE WORLD! THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS! **:D  
_

_Okaay, so this shot is very, very short. And I don't think it's the best, but I had fun brainstorming it! I have always loved that episode, because we finally, FINALLY, see some emotions from Shinichi! The real kind of emotions, I mean... hehehehe :D_

_Enjoy sweets! :D _

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan! :(  
_

-.-

**_Labyrinth _**

_"If you call yourself a detective, then why don't you try to deduce what's in my heart?!"_

-.-

The words echo loudly in his mind as he runs after her through the streets of London, calling her name, calling for her to wait.

In a very sarcastic part in his mind, he wonders, _why does she _have_ to wait anymore?_

However, the more dominant part of his mind wants to tell her that he couldn't deduce her heart. He couldn't solve that case. Because no other _case terrifies him more._

Eventually, he catches up to her, grabbing her arm.

She tries to pull away, crying.

_She always, always cried._

He tells her that she is a tough case. That he can't solve it even if he was Holmes himself.

Because he knows, deep down inside, they were both standing in a labyrinth. She searches for him. He searches for her. And whenever any of them would find the other, a wall would come down, separating them again. And they would have to find another route, another path.

Sometimes it seems futile to both of them. But he doesn't want to give up. He would walk the whole labyrinth and more before he could even think of giving up.

But then, he's confessing and she stares at him, eyes wide and disbelieving.

He hopes, in some part of the labyrinth, a wall has gone down. He hopes that it would be easier now, even if it was a small step forward—a small wall down.

They stare at each other for a long time.

Behind them, the clock tower strikes the first hour of the evening.

-.-

_**Note: **So, what do you think? Too short, huh? I am sorry! I promise the next one will be a bit longer! :D Tell me what you think in a review! After all, your opinion matters the most! :D  
_

_Till next Friday!_

_Take care, sweets!  
_


	13. Magazine

_**Note: **Hello and welcome to a new update by yours truly! :D Hehehee! I had fun writing this small chapter! I hope it will make you laugh! :D  
_

**_Warning:_****_ THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T FOR REFERENCES! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! :P _**

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Detective Conan, sadly! :(  
_

-.-

_**Magazine**_

The magazine lay innocently on the small table.

His blue eyes watched it carefully, curious. When they had arrived from college, he had reached out to take it, but Ran had slapped his hand away. She told him that he couldn't read it and when he asked why, she answered that what she intended to give him for their first year anniversary was there. And then she left him alone to go prepare some snacks.

And now, the magazine was taunting him. And he _needed_ to satisfy his curiosity. And so, casually looking around her father's empty office, Shinichi reached out and took the magazine.

He opened it and paused.

The page had been creased—probably kept open the longest. His eyes widened.

_The—what the—was she—whaaaaa? _

The page displayed an—article of clothing, he supposed. It was very red. And very lacy. And—

He shut the magazine and flung it back to the small table, his face burning. No. No, Ran couldn't have meant that, could she?

"Shinichi? What happened to your face?"

Shinichi jumped.

Ran raised an eyebrow, setting the tray she was holding down. She looked at him for a long moment, before she shifted her gaze to the magazine. Shinichi's face flamed. Ran sighed and plopped down beside him.

"So, you saw, huh?"

Shinichi stuttered, but Ran wasn't paying attention; she had buried her face into her hand, sighing.

"Mou, you and your curiosity. I suppose it is okay. I am just worried it wouldn't fit or it would be too small or something and—"

As she continued to talk, Shinichi's brain had a melt-down.

-.-

"Happy anniversary, Shinichi!"

Ran leaned up and pecked his lips, handing him the bag she was holding.

Shinichi's face blazed again. "Um, eh, thank you, Ran."

She giggled. "I know you already know your present, but come on, open it up. I still want to see your _almost_ surprised reaction."

Shinichi smiled weakly, but in the back of his mind, something went off. If it really was that…_thing_ he saw, why was she giving it to him? Wasn't she supposed to be the one—? He shook his head and looked warily at the bag.

Should he or should he not? That was the question.

Closing his eyes tightly, he plunged his hand into the bag.

His fingers touched something smooth and—_not_ lacy. He blinked and looked down curiously. His fingers brought out a medium sized box that, once open, revealed a very elegant looking watch.

Shinichi blinked. Once. Twice.

Ran was blushing. "Uh, I know it's not much, but I really, um, thought that it would suit you. I borrowed the magazine from Sonoko and she was trying to—" Ran frowned, shaking her head. "Oh, it doesn't matter. Do you like it?"

He just stared.

Ran grew worried. "Hey, Shinichi, are you okay? Your face is all red?"

Shinichi looked up at her, blinked, and said, "Huh."

Then, he fainted.

-.-

_**Note: **Poor Shinichi! :P Oh well, his curiosity does get him into these kinds of situations anyway! :P Another letter down and 13 more to go! :3 Please review and tell me what you think! ;) Your opinion matters the most! _

**_On another note, I wanna ask you guys a question. I have been thinking of beginning a series of Alphabets for Kuroba Kaito and Nakamori Aoko, how does that sound? Please tell me in your review if you are interested! _**

**_Oh, and if you are craving some fluffy, well-written, awesome Alphabet series for Hattori Heiji and Toyama Kazuha, check out _GothicAngel09's _series _"From Aho to Z"**_**! You won't regret it! ;) So check it out! :D** _

_Till next Friday, sweets! _

_Take care! :3_


	14. Negligible

_**Note: **Hello, and welcome to another update! :D How are you, guys? I hope you enjoy this chappie! :D _

_Thanks a ton, as usual, for everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed or simply read this story! YOU GUYS ROCK! _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Detective Conan! :( __  
_

_-.-_

_**Negligible**_

Kudo Shinichi never understood everything that Mouri Ran did for him until he became Edogawa Conan.

Everything, before Conan, was negligible.

When she came into his house at six in the morning every day to wake him and prepare breakfast, it was annoying. Why did she have to take care of him? He was sixteen years old; he could take care of himself.

When she talked about all the superstitious stuff and tried to help him with it, he found it childish. A _teruterubozu_ wouldn't ward off bad weather. It just wasn't scientifically possible.

_(He was proven wrong, but still…)_

When she cried because he was hurt in a case, he would sigh and call it on her. She didn't have to be _that_ sensitive. He was alive, wasn't he? He was still here. She didn't have to make a huge fuss.

When they would hang out, and she would see something that scared her, she would latch into his arm, and he found that embarrassing. Why did she have to latch like that? _It was just a passing owl_, he would think, his face burning.

_Now…_

But now, looking at her through Conan's eyes, he wished he could go back to those days—he wished he could appreciate those gestures that seemed negligible before, but now actually meant something.

He missed her barging into his room, yanking the covers off his head and opening the window so that the sun would shine in. He missed walking down the stairs to find her standing in the kitchen, humming a cheerful song, while she cooked them breakfast.

He wished that he could tell her that all the superstitious stuff were true, and that he appreciated her help, and that he wanted—_needed_ it.

_(He was proven wrong after all, wasn't he?)_

He wanted to go back to the times when she would cry because he was hurt, and he wanted to comfort her. He would comfort her and not mock her for her sensitivity. She only _worried_ about him, she only _wanted_ his safety, and she only _cared_ for him. Because now, now as Conan, he couldn't stand her tears. Not when he was the one allowing them to cascade again. Not when he couldn't comfort her as Kudo Shinichi and she had to have Conan's childish, awkward comfort.

He wanted to go back to the time she would latch into his arm, scared, so he could protect her. Because now, now as Conan, he realized that she did that because she trusted him to protect her. She wanted him to be her security. But he couldn't do that. He would pull away, and ignore the hurt and the disappointment.

And now, now, he had to watch as her heart broke again and again. He couldn't protect her, after all, not from him, not from her feelings, not from her heart.

Conan knew that he was important to Ran-neechan, but he was negligible compared to Kudo Shinichi.

_Maybe, he had to be negligible…_

He had to be negligible, so he could understand all the significant things he had once called negligible in his life time.

-.-

**_Note: _**_So, what do you think? Please leave a review and make my day! :3_

_Till next Friday! _

_Take care! :)_


	15. Okay?

_**Note: **Hello, people! Welcome to another chapter! Before you begin, let me just say this - this will be one part of a whole chapter I was planning! It got too big to continue it in one, so I will be splitting it up! This is part one! I hope you enjoy! :3  
_

**_THANKS A MILLION TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, READ, FAVORITED, OR FOLLOWED THIS STORY! AS ALWAYS, YOU GUYS ROCK!_**

**_And, for you _**Tea Unicorn_**, a special guest... :D I hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan! :(_

_-.-_

_**Okay?**_

"Here."

Ran looked up, her eyes red, and took the steaming cup of coffee Kudo Aya offered her. "Thank you."

Kudo Aya nodded, and sat down beside the girl, sipping her own coffee. They have been in the deserted hospital lobby for four hours now. Ever since Ran had gotten the call, she had planted herself in front of the operation room. She had then phoned Aya, who was in Japan for a few weeks running errands for Kudo Yuusaku. Police had been buzzing around for the first two hours, explaining what had happened.

Shinichi had finally gotten a major lead and he had barreled into it with the FBI and some trustworthy policemen from the Metropolitan department. After six, long, dreadful hours, they have managed to secure the men in black and capture them all. However, Kudo Shinichi has been shot in the line of fire, and now, he was inside the operation room, doctors working furiously on saving his life.

But that was not what was numbing Ran's mind.

He was Conan.

_He was Edogawa Conan._

She could not believe her ears when Takagi-keiji had come up to her, all pale faced and bloody, and asked if he could talk to her for a moment. She did not know how he knew—maybe Shinichi told him, maybe the young detective saw something he shouldn't, or maybe Takagi-keiji thought that Ran already knew, and he was just reassuring her.

It did not matter. What mattered was that he was Edogawa Conan. And he lied to her.

Tears burned in her eyes.

Aya glanced at Ran from the corner of her eye and reached out to take her hand. "Ran…?"

"Did you know?" Ran whispered, quietly.

Aya winced. She would have preferred if her friend shouted. This was heading downhill quickly. But she decided not to lie—she has been lied to enough already.

"Yes."

Ran cringed, and a tear slid down her cheek. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my place to tell you," Aya confessed.

Although Aya couldn't deny that her throat went dry trying to convince her stubborn cousin to tell Ran the truth already. But he always gave her the excuse of protecting her.

"Who was supposed to tell me, then?"

"He was supposed to."

"But he didn't," Ran hissed, hands balling. "He lied to me. He took me for a fool."

"He was protecting you, Ran. You have to under—"

The door of the operation room opened and a nurse came out. The two girls jumped out of their seats. The nurse smiled reassuringly at them.

"Kudo-sama is going to be fine," she said. "We will keep him under the ICU for a day at least to monitor his condition. But he should be up and about in no time. The bullet, thankfully, did not damage any major organs."

Ran slumped back, tears still cascading down her cheeks.

Aya thanked the nurse and sat back down, burying her head in her hands. "Thank God…"

The operation room's doors opened again and two nurses wheeled out the bed Shinichi was laying on. He was unconscious, face scratched and body numb. He had an oxygen mask on his mouth and nose and an IV tube hooked into his arm.

Aya stood up, ready to go with him till ICU entrance, when she noticed Ran was still sitting.

"Ran…?" she whispered, confused.

Ran looked up, her eyes bloodshot, and shook her head. "I can't, Aya-chan. I am sorry; I—I just can't…"

Aya wanted to yell that _of course she can, why can't she!_ but she understood. Ran was in conflict with herself now and she needed space. She needed time. She swallowed, nodded once, and as Ran stood up to walk away, Aya couldn't help but whisper:

"Is this okay?"

Ran paused, her back erect, her hair tousled from the many hours she spent running her hand through it.

"I don't know…"

She walked away.

-.-

Kudo Shinichi lay on his back, looking up at the pasty white ceiling of the hospital. Hattori was chattering away at his side, while Aya laughed at the appropriate moments as she sliced an apple in her hand.

He didn't pay any attention to them.

It has been three days since he had regained consciousness, yet she was still not here. Everyone visited—Agasa-hakase, Haibara, the kids, the police, Jodie-sensei, and even Kisaki Eri, Mouri Kogoro, and Suzuki Sonoko. But she didn't.

As the sun sank, visiting hours ceased and Hattori had to take his leave. Aya, being a relative, was allowed to stay the night. That was good. He needed to talk to her alone. He needed to know what happened. Why wasn't she here!

After the doctor came in and checked out everything, he ordered Shinichi to sleep. But he wasn't going to. Not without some closure first.

"Aya," he turned to his side, carefully, looking at his cousin as she tried to make herself comfortable on the uncomfortable couch.

She groaned. "Yes?" and adjusted herself so she was laying on her side, staring at him.

"Where is Ran?"

Aya settled. She has been dreading this moment—the moment when he would ask her that.

She swallowed. _Truth. Truth. Answer with the truth…_

"She—she didn't come over," she said, meekly.

Shinichi's eyes hardened. "I know that. What I am asking is: _why_?"

"She knows."

His breathing caught as she continued, "About Conan, I mean. Takagi-keiji told her. I don't know how he knew—"

"He caught me taking the pill," Shinichi whispered, beating himself up mentally. How could he have been so careless?

"She was here, though, when you were in surgery. But then, once you were out, she took off."

Shinichi turned to his back and stared at the ceiling again. Aya grew worried. "Shinichi, she just needs some time, some space. Once you're out, go talk to her. Make things right."

He stayed silent.

Aya felt tears burning in her eyes. Why couldn't they be happy for once? He was back! He wouldn't be running away…

Shinichi was so still.

"Shinichi, are you okay?"

He turned away from her. "I don't know…"

-.-

_**Note: **Done with part one! Part two will be on the letter "S" so look forward to it! :D _

**_P.S._**_Kudo Aya is my OC! I have used her before in one of my fics in this fandom! But to be brief, she is Shinichi's cousin and a good friend of Ran's. For those readers who have read the story that features her first, this storyline has nothing to do with the other! This is a completely different time! _

_So anyway, tell me what you think please, your opinion matters the most after all! :3_

_Till next Friday, sweets!_

_Take care!_


	16. Parrot

_**Note: **Hello! Here is a cute little one-shot to lift your spirits up! I know that most of you did not like that I ended the last chapter where it ended, but believe me, I will make it worth the wait on chapter "S"! So don't give up on me yet, my sweets! :D  
_

_I hope you enjoy this little one-shot..._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Detective Conan! :(_

-.-

_**Parrot**_

"Ran is beautiful… Ran is beautiful…"

Conan wanted to strangle that puffy bird. What in the world possessed the kids to buy it? Currently, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta were looking at the bird in confusion. They looked at each other.

"Why would he say that Ran-neechan is beautiful?" Ayumi questioned.

"Oi, Genta, have you said anything out of the blue?" Mitsuhiko teased, elbowing his friend.

"No. I said I wanted eel, but the bird ignored me," Genta grunted. "Besides, if anything, it's Conan you should be asking that question to!"

"Oi!" Conan yelled. "I did not say anything!"

"Anything…did not say anything…" the parrot in the cage repeated. "Ran is beautiful…"

Haibara smirked from his side. "Seems like the parrot recognizes your voice, Edogawa-kun."

Conan sweat-dropped.

-.-

"Welcome home!" Ran exclaimed, smiling brightly, as the five kids crowded against the small table. "Right on time too! Lunch is here!"

"Thank you, Ran-neechan!" four of the five kids coursed. Haibara nodded slightly and began eating.

Ran looked at the huge cage sitting in the corner. "You brought a parrot?" she gave a disbelieving smile.

"Hai!" Ayumi said, excitedly. "And it really does repeat words, Ran-neechan."

"Well, not all words. Just Conan-kun's," Mitsuhiko offered.

"Oi! It doesn't! How many times do I have to say it?" Conan replied, rolling his eyes.

But then, the parrot had to prove him wrong. "Say it…say it…" and of course, it had to tag along the next clause: "Ran is beautiful…"

Ran went silent.

Conan's face burned. Why, oh why, did he have to say that in front of the parrot while examining an old picture? _Why_?

"Conan thinks you're beautiful, neechan," Genta supplied helpfully.

Haibara smirked as Conan's face went completely, utterly red. Ran blinked.

"Oh…" she chanced a glance at Conan, giving him a confused, yet warm smile. "Thank you, Conan-kun."

"You're welcome," he mumbled, trying to hide his face.

The parrot flapped its wings. "Welcome…welcome...Ran is beautiful…"

He _really_ wanted to strangle that puffy bird.

-.-

_**Note:** So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Rushed? Please tell me in a review! You're opinion matters the most!_

_Till next Friday! _

_Take care! _


	17. Quiet

_**Note: **Hello, and welcome to another short one-shot, ladies and gentlemen! I do hope you enjoy it!  
_

**_Special thanks to all who reviewed, read, favored, or followed this story! As usual, you guys rock! _**

**_Disclaimer:_ **_I do not own Detective Conan! :(  
_

-.-

_**Quiet**_

It was so quiet.

It had been the worst fight they have gotten into up-to-date, and he simply hated it. It had gone for hours and hours and he did not even remember what it was about anymore. All he knew was one thing: _it was so quiet_.

They lay on opposite ends of the bed, facing away from each other. Ran had taken the blanket away, wrapping it around herself tightly. Shinichi didn't mind; he was, at that time, too furious to even come up with a good excuse that he would need the blanket, since it was a hot night.

He was regretting their fight—regretting the words they uttered. What were they, anyway? What started all that fire in the first place?

He couldn't remember.

As he lay there, in the quiet room, his mind told him to turn around and apologize. His pride, on the other hand, told him that he should wait for her to apologize first. Why should it be him that said it first?

Shinichi gritted his teeth.

Behind him, Ran shifted. He stiffened, holding his breath. Was she going to—?

But it was still quiet in the room. Not a sound was heard. He couldn't even hear his own breathing. Were silences supposed to be this unnerving?

In the end, swallowing his pride, he turned himself to look at her. She had turned towards him as well, loosening the blanket around her so her hand lay beside her head on the pillow.

Her cheeks were flushed. Her eyes stared at his, slightly red-rimmed, wondering, waiting…

Slowly, he reached out his hand, and intertwined their fingers together, laying them softly against the pillow beside her head. Her breathing hitched a bit, but she leaned in and kissed his fingers softly.

In the quiet room, they expressed everything that should have been said. He apologized. She apologized.

In the quiet room, their eyes spoke volumes.

-.-

_**Note: **So, what do you think? Please leave a review and make my day! :3 I would be happy to know your thoughts, since they always matter the most! _

_Till next week, sweets!_

_Take care!_


	18. Roses

_**Note:  
**Hello, and welcome to another update/one-shot! So this little one-shot takes place seven years after my other one-shot "Key"! And it features three characters you have loved in that chapter plus one! :3 I do hope you enjoy! :D Oh, and don't forget that the next update will be the conclusion to the chapter "Okay?" So stay tuned! _

**_SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED, FOLLOWED, OR SIMPLY READ THIS STORY! YOU GUYS ROCK! I LOVE YOU ALL! :3_**

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Detective Conan! :(_

-.-

_**Roses**_

Hattori Risa twirled the yellow rose she had just received between her fingers. It was such a pretty color.

The thirteen-year-old looked up at her two best friends, Kudo Hikari and Kuroba Satoshi. The two were older than her by a year, but they always made sure to walk each other home. Satoshi-kun was just demonstrating his most used trick—the-poofing-the-rose-out-of-no-where-trick.

Risa looked down at her rose again, then looked up at Hikari's rose. Hikari's rose was a deep red and it seemed to sparkle under the setting sun as the girl bickered with Satoshi-kun. He was bickering back, as usual. Risa smirked knowingly, but then, she looked back at her rose.

She wondered…

"Ne, Satoshi-kun?" she exclaimed, halting the argument that two fourteen-year-old were having.

"Yes, Risa-chan?" he answered, slightly miffed.

"I was wondering: why do you always give me a yellow rose, but you give Hikari-chan a red rose?"

Kuroba Satoshi went bright red. Hikari blinked, looking between her rose and her best friend's rose. Her blue eyes widened. "Oh wow, that's true!" she turned back to Satoshi, eyes wide, innocent and curious. "Why is that, Satoshi?"

The young boy invented a new shade of red, but he managed to mumble, "Well, uh, they just, umm, seem to suit you better, Risa-chan…"

Hikari seemed thoughtful, before she nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, yellow does suit you, Risa-chan! Remember when we went shopping and we found that cute—"

As Hikari defused the tension with her innocent chatter, Satoshi sighed in relief. However, Hattori Risa was not convinced.

-.-

Three days later, Hattori Risa was invited to the Kudo mansion to spend an all-girls-day with Hikari. They had originally invited Satoshi, but he was going off to visit his grandfather with his parents. So, the girls decided to get together and go shopping.

While Risa waited for Hikari to come down, she found Hikari's mother, Kudo Ran, working away in the kitchen, while her husband, Kudo Shinichi, was in his study, helping out six-year-old Kudo Conan with his math homework.

Shinichi looked up, and smiled at the thirteen-year-old. "Welcome, Risa-chan. How are you?"

"I am fine, Shinichi-san!" she exclaimed, entering the study. "Hello, Conan-kun."

Kudo Conan looked up, his violet eyes studying her with a curiosity that rivaled his father's. "Hello, Risa-chan." And he went back to his work.

"I'll be right back, Conan," Shinichi said, standing up. "Keep on working on your problem."

"Hai!"

As Shinichi stepped out, Risa looked around the study. There were a lot of books lining the walls. An idea popped into her head and she turned to the six-year-old. "Ne, Conan-kun, do you have any book about roses?"

Conan looked up from his work, blinking. "Roses?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

Conan frowned and looked over to the book shelves. He pointed to the last row of books. "Mom usually keeps some flower books there. You might find something interesting." And he turned back to his work.

Risa bent over and read each spin carefully before extracting a book. Sure enough, she found a whole table dedicated for the language of flowers. She studied it carefully until her eyes caught the word _roses_.

She blinked, a smirk curling her lips. "Ah."

Conan looked up. "Did you find what you need?"

"Yes."

"Does this have to do with the roses Hikari comes home with every day?" the young boy asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because dad is having a field day."

Risa chuckled. The boy was definitely as sharp as his father. "Yes. It does."

"Oh? So what does a red rose mean?"

"Love."

Conan blinked, then made a face. "Ew."

Risa laughed. Hikari entered the study, her eyes wide in excitement. "Let's go, Risa-chan. I can't wait to get that shirt!"

"Hai, hai!" Risa placed the book back, and stood up. "By the way, Hikari-chan, did you know that a yellow rose means friendship?"

Hikari blinked. "Oh, really?" she frowned. "And what does a red rose mean?"

"No clue…" Risa whistled as they exited the study. "You should ask Satoshi-kun. I think his answer might be interesting…"

"Oh, come on, Risa-chan!"

As the two girls continued to argue their way out of the front door, Shinichi and Ran passed them, giving each other confused looks. Conan came out of the study, his face still scrunched in disgust.

"What's wrong, Conan-chan?" Ran asked, perplexed.

"Risa-chan said that a red rose means love," he answered, still disgusted. "Does that mean that Satoshi-kun will be my brother one day?"

Kudo Shinichi paled.

-.-

_**Note: **Hehehhhehehe, so what do you think? Please leave a review and tell me! Your opinion matters the most! And again, stay tuned for the next chapter for the conclusion of chapter 15 "Okay?" _

_Have a beyond an epic day or night, sweets! Till next week!_

_Take care! :3_


	19. Sway

_**Note:  
**Alright! This is the chapter that you have all been waiting for! "S" is finally here! The second part of chapter 15: "Okay?"! *rubs hands together in excitement* I do hope you will enjoy this chappie as much as I have enjoyed writing it! And I do hope it satisfies! :D _

**_Special thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, followed, or simply read this story! As always, you guys are the awesomest! :D I love you all! :3_**

_Ladies and gentlemen, let the show begin!  
_

**_Disclaimer:_**_I do not own Detective Conan or the song used in this chappie! :(_

-.-

_**Sway**_

The night was warm.

Graduated students screamed in the distance. Confetti popped all around and littered the floor haphazardly. Lights flashed all around the school's front yard. Music floated in the air.

But here, here inside the safe walls of her former class room, she was safe from all the noise and flashes.

She sat on her desk, opened the window a bit, and allowed the warm summer breeze to sweep past her.

She was graduating. It was the last time she would be here, in this school, in this classroom, sitting on this desk. Tomorrow, she will be a new person. Tomorrow, she will be looking towards the future. Tomorrow will be a new day.

And yet, here she was in her old classroom, surrounded by the faint music coming from outside and wrapped up in memories that had no business to interfere in tomorrow. Memories that just wouldn't go away…

She wished they would—she wished they would set her free.

She cast a brief glance at the desk diagonal to hers. It has been abandoned for the better part of this year, and yet, in just two months, he was able to catch up with all of them and graduate with them like nothing happened.

Nothing happened…

"_Is this okay?"_

"_I don't know…"_

Mouri Ran clenched her hands into fists. That was her answer on that day two months ago. And now, she knew her answer… she knew the answer to that question now…

The door slid open quietly.

She heard the soft footsteps approaching her and her heart thudded in her chest. However, he wasn't coming towards her at all. A chair scraped against the floor and he sat on his desk silently.

Faint music floated into the classroom and the tune was familiar to her. Where did she hear it before?

"Ran…"

Her heart thudded. Against her will, her head turned to look at him. His blue eyes were intense and spoke tales of apologies and pleaded forgiveness.

"Ran, I am sorry."

"_Is this okay?"_

Ran tilted her head to the side, her voice emotionless as she echoed, "Sorry…?"

"_I don't know…"_

"Will you listen to me?" he questioned, his eyes hopeful, curious, pleading.

Ran found herself nodding.

She listened attentively as he narrated his tale, explained his actions, and clarified the how, the where, the when, and the why. The music was carried by the summer breeze towards her ears and mingled with his speech. She recognized the lyrics, recognized his voice.

_I look at you and see a friend  
I hope that's what you wanna be  
Are we back now where it all began?  
Have you finally forgiven me?_

With a start, she realized that tears were streaming down her eyes and his hand was there, so warm and strong and _normal_, wiping them away.

His eyes were concerned, warm—_so blue._

"Ran…"

"What now?" she whispered. "What do you want to do now? I have listened. I understand. But that doesn't change the fact that you lied to me, Shinichi. It doesn't—"

Her voice cracked.

"That's true, Ran. I won't deny it. And I won't sugar-coat it. I did lie to you, but only because I was thinking about your safety. And I do hope, that one day, you will be able to forgive me."

She looked up at him.

His face was serious as he uttered his next words, "But now I will work hard to regain your trust. I will not allow myself to make you sway anymore, Ran. I will open up to you just like I have forced you to open up to me."

Her breathing hitched. "Shinichi…"

"I won't make you sway anymore, Ran. Not emotionally, not mentally. Not anymore."

As the music circled the air of the dark classroom and soaked into their souls, he tugged her up from her desk and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent.

The question entered her mind again: _"Is this okay?"_

Ran closed her eyes and smiled slightly.

_Yes, it is._

-.-

_I don't wanna hurt you  
I don't wanna make you sway  
Like I know I've done before  
I will not do it anymore  
I've always been a dreamer  
Had my head among the clouds  
But now that I am coming down…  
Won't you be my solid ground?_

_-.-_

**_Note:_**_;-; Okay, it is done! It is here and delivered! Now, tell me what you think, sweets? Please leave a review, because your opinion, as always, matters the most! :) _

_Till next Friday!_

_Take care!_


	20. Time

_**Note:  
**Hello, sweets! Due to some circumstances that came up out of nowhere and slapped me in the face, I have decided to post this chapter now, since I will not be able to get my hands on my lovely, lovely laptop until Sunday! :( Therefore, I have decided to upload this chappie now so that you guys can have enjoy it until next Friday! I do hope you enjoy this! :3  
_

**_Disclaimer:_**_I do not own Detective Conan!_

-.-

_**Time**_

He wondered where the time went.

It seemed like only yesterday that he was standing in that dull, pasty-white hospital room, Ran beside him, sweaty yet smiling, as they both gazed at their first newborn in his arms in wonder and amazement.

It seemed like only yesterday he was helping her with her first bicycle, running after her in the backyard while she laughed and shrieked in surprise and happiness, and her coming over to their bed late at night, curling around both him and Ran for comfort after a nightmare.

And now, twenty-two years later—that's such a short time!—he was here, sitting on the sidelines, watching his first child get married.

_Was this how Mouri-kun felt…?_

Shinichi wondered if his father-in-law felt the same way when Shinichi married Ran as he was feeling right now. It was a very peculiar feeling. He knew that there was nothing to stop it, yet he wanted to get up and take his daughter back into his arms.

Hikari laughed, her arm curled around her new husband's. Ran was beside him, still drying her tears and smiling like there was no tomorrow. Fourteen-year-old Kudo Conan was talking with his friends on the sideline. Risa-chan was laughing out loud with her little brother, Hattori Yoh-kun, while the seven-year-old blinked at her, bewildered. Risa's arm, too, was curled around her steady boyfriend of three years. She had found love as well—with the nerdy kid in her class; no surprise to anyone, since Takumi-kun was so much like Hattori - not that Hattori would agree.

Shinichi chuckled.

Ran's parents, his parents, the police officers, their friends, Ayumi-chan, Genta-kun, Mitsuhiko-kun, Haibara, Agasa-hakase…

All of them were here, along with a selected few friends of Hikari and her husband. Time flew and swayed; it never stopped. It didn't stop to give him some warning. It couldn't…

Ran stood up, kissed his lips, and announced, "I'll go talk to Aoko-chan and Kazuha-chan. I can see Sonoko lurking around with a camera in her hand. Better for us to see what she's up to."

He watched her walk to her two friends—Kazuha was congratulating Aoko, while Aoko smiled happily as her and Kuroba's eight-year-old daughter clutched at her dress, demanding attention.

Speak of the devil…

Hattori and Kuroba were making their way towards him, and Shinichi gave them a smile. "Oi!"

"Some party, ne?" Heiji commented sitting down.

"Ah."

Kuroba glanced at him. Shinichi glanced back. Their gazes were neutral and a bit apprehensive.

But then, Kuroba smirked, amused. "It seems like your daughter was successful in seducing my son."

Shinichi smirked back as Hattori burst out laughing. "Ah. But your son has done a fine job luring my daughter as well."

The two men gazed back at their children—not so little anymore—watching as they jumped from guest to guest, thanking them and receiving their blessings. Just then, the music started, and everyone was invited to the dance floor. Kuroba Satoshi pulled his new wife, Kuroba Hikari, towards the dance floor as well, and Hikari laughed as he bent down to whisper something in her ear as he guided her in a basic step.

"They look very happy," Kuroba whispered, wistfully.

"Yes, they do."

The two men looked back at each other and smiled tiredly. They would accept defeat. The extended their hands out at the same time and they both clasped them in a firm shake.

"I knew those handcuffs were put into a good use. Look at all the happiness in the air." Heiji smirked, satisfied.

"Can't wait for your daughter's wedding, Hattori." Shinichi mumbled.

Hattori Heiji's face twisted in horror as his two friends laughed.

-.-

"It would seem, my dear husband, that our fathers have finally made truce," the newly-wedded bride whispered to her husband, smirking into the crook of his neck.

Satoshi glanced at his father and chuckled. "Yeah. It would seem so. Good thing too. Don't want to think about what would have happened if they haven't. Imagine the constant horror we would be living in."

Her shoulders shook and Satoshi felt his heart swell. He loved that he could make her laugh. He loved her laugh.

"Our mothers would have been there to protect us, though," Hikari pointed out. "They have wanted this for ages."

"They should thank Risa-chan. She was a pain in the neck—constantly dropping hints and making references." Satoshi wrinkled his noise.

Hikari's blue eyes sparkled. "You complaining, love?"

"Nah. Just making a point."

Hikari sighed happily, and laid her head back on his shoulder. She wouldn't think about anything now. She was in her husband's arms, those arms that she had always thought were the safest place in the whole world, and she didn't want to ruin this perfect moment of eternity with anything.

They have plenty of time to figure things out and thank people later. For now, it was just them and this moment in time.

-.-

_**Note: ***sigh* This was fun, and a bit lovely to write. I admit I kind of fangirl-ed! Hehehehe! So, anyway, what do you think? Let me know in your reviews, loves. Your opinion matters the most!_

_Until next Friday, hopefully!_

_Take care! :3_


	21. Unchanged

_**Note:  
**Hello! :3 Welcome to another update! I hope you enjoy this little piece! **Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, or simply read this story, as always! You guys are the best! Love you! :3**  
_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan! :(  
_

-.-

_**Unchanged**_

_You stand before me._

_I try to calculate the amount of time that has passed since that fateful day in Tropical Land. A year? Two years? _

_I do not know anymore; since you left, the seasons changed and blended. Time passed quickly. The scenery drifted. And yet, you stand before me now, and you are unchanged._

_Your eyes are the same blue. Your face looks the same as well, with your strong jaw, your angular nose, and your high cheeks. Although, I can see the wisdom has increased—you have surpassed your limit, haven't you, in the past year or two?_

_And yet, you are unchanged._

_But how do I know? Two years or a year—time changes people. Either for better or worse, change will occur. I have changed._

_I am not the small girl you left. I am not the same girl that cried her eyes out that day, when you didn't come back, and cried her eyes out again when she received your first phone call then._

_Do you know that? Somehow, I know you do. Your eyes are looking at me, curiously. But don't my eyes tell you something? Don't they tell you that despite all the changes in me, I still miss you? Don't they tell you that my emotions are just as unchanged as you are?_

_No, no, I don't think they do…_

_And I don't think you are unchanged either. You did change. Of course you did. Maybe I am just eluding myself. Maybe you are not even here and it's just another dream and I will wake up…_

_Yes…_

_Maybe…_

_You open your mouth and I hold my breath._

"I'm home."

_Your voice is still as deep as I remember, still as soothing and warm. _

_You're home? _

"I'm not leaving again."

_You'll change your mind tomorrow. You always do. You'll disappear._

"I won't. I promise."

_My unchanged heart wants to believe you. But my mind tells me you are a liar._

"Ran…"

_Don't call my name like that! Don't call it so familiarly after all this time! Don't._

_You reach your hand out and you lay it on my cheek. My eyes widen in shock. The old you would have never done this. The old you would have blushed and stammered and got away from me quickly._

_And yet, you cup my face and peer into my eyes._

"_**I promise."**_

_Yes, you have changed. But your resolve, as I have always known it, is still unchanged._

"Welcome home."

-.-

_**Note: **Err...tell me what you think? Your opinion matters the most after all! :3 _

_Till next Friday!_

_Take care, sweets! _


	22. Violin

_**Note: **Hello, and welcome to a new chappie! :3 This, surprisingly, was a tough cookie although I have had the idea since the beginning! Oh well, it was written in the end! :3 I do hope you enjoy!  
_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Detective Conan, sadly! :(  
_

-.-

_**Violin **_

The wind carried the soft tune with it.

Ran closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply, relishing the music that surrounded her and wrapped around her like velvet. She leaned on the tree behind her, and opened her eyes to looked up at Shinichi, who stood tall and lean, eyes closed, and his violin in hand.

He looked so picturesque. The wind ruffled his hair, the light of the setting sun cast a shadow over his face, his eyelashes fluttered with the music, and his slender, long fingers moved in harmony.

She had always teased him that she knew it was him playing the violin because he had 'a weird habit'. And until recently, he has been pestering her on telling him what exactly this 'weird habit' was.

But in all reality, it wasn't a _weird habit_ at all. It was simply _him_.

The way he ran the bow over the strings, the way his fingers moved from one string to another to produce the melody, the way he rested his chin on the chinrest, and the way his body seemed to slant just a bit to accommodate to the music.

It was all him. He spoke through the melody. He expressed himself with his soft and simple actions.

It fascinated her.

Shinichi slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

She smiled at him, her face relaxed and serene.

He smiled back, before he closed his eyes again, and continued with his beautiful tune.

Ran sat back and allowed herself to get lost in his presence and his melody as the sun sank beyond the horizon.

-.-

_**Note: **Short, I know. Well, tell me what you think, ne? Your opinion, after all, matters the most! :D _

_Till next Friday, sweets!_

_Take care!_


	23. World

_**Note:**__Hello, and welcome to another update! I..don't know if it will be enjoyable, but I do hope you...like it? _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own the series! :(_

-.-

_**World**_

His world burned in red.

The abyss seemed lonely and cold, crushing and suffocating. He hated it. Why was he here? Why did he have to be here? _Again_? Why did he have to relive this world over and over…?

But he couldn't help it. It was _his_. It was _his_ world.

_Take a good look around you, detective. Can you hear them? Can you feel them? The despair? The crushed hopes? The lost futures?_

He wanted to scream. He wanted to get down on his knees and disappear. He wanted the voice to leave him alone.

_How could I leave you alone, when I am you, young detective?_

Stop… Stop…

Amidst the red, a black dot appeared, and beyond it, he could see familiar figures strewn all over the red ground. Familiar, lifeless, corpse…

Stop… Stop…

_Can you see them, detective? They are here because of you. Your choices led them to their deaths. Your choices ripped away the people you care about. The people you wanted to protect the most…_

No… No…

I didn't choose this, please…

_Didn't you? Weren't you the one who wanted the fame, the glory, the recognition? You wanted it so bad; you lost sight of what was in front of you…_

And he could see it so clearly now in the red that surrounded his world. His parents, the kids, Haibara, Agasa-hakase, Hattori, Kazuha-san, Mouri-san, Eri-san, Sonoko, and…

No… No… No!

_Ran…_

_It's your fault, detective… Your fault…_

He screamed.

-.-

Shinichi bolted upright, breathing heavily and brow covered in sweat. His pajamas were drenched, but he hardly noticed. His wild eyes traveled to his left and he felt his pounding heart ease a bit.

She was here. She was safe.

His breathing evened out, and his heart rate went back to normal.

It was only a dream. A nightmare. That world—it didn't exist. No, it didn't. It couldn't exist…

Shinichi lay back on his pillow, his brain convincing itself that _it didn't exist_, as he pulled the sleeping Ran closer to him, and closed his eyes.

_It didn't exist._

Behind his eyelids, his world burned in red.

_Your fault…_

_-.-_

**_Note: _**_I have always wondered when Shinichi's subconscious and guilt will finally catch up to him. And I just wanted to explore this little side of him! And this piece is really getting along with my mood these days._

_Anyway, please review! Since your opinion matters the most! :D_

_Till next Friday!_

_Take care!_


	24. Xenophobia

_**Note:  
**Hello and welcome to another update! I hope you enjoy this piece of light fluff as compared to the last one! :D **A thousand and hundreds and millions of thanks to all of you who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed Alphabets up until now! You guys are awesome! I love you all! :D**  
_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own DC! :(  
_

_-.-_

_**Xenophobia**_

-.-

_Xenophobia: an unreasonable fear or hatred of that which is foreign or strange_

-.-

Baby Shinichi glared at the strange creature in front of him. How could his lovely mother do this to him? Bring this strange creature here, in his playroom, and allow it to share his toys?

He simply did not stand for it—oh no. And Baby Shinichi did not want to share his toys. They were _his_. And not for this…this strange creature.

Baby Ran tilted her head to the side while studying the foreign…thing in front of her. Why did he have to be so plump? And why was it staring at her like it wanted nothing more than to knock her flat on her back…?

Baby Ran was afraid.

Baby Shinichi was furious.

The two proud mothers hung around the door way, watching interestingly as the two babies regarded each other warily and furiously.

"Yukiko, do you think this is a good idea…?"

Kudo Yukiko laughed. "Let's just watch!"

Baby Ran, abandoning her fear for a few second as she caught sight of the fluffy bear lying on the ground, began crawling towards it, intent on playing with it. Well, if that foreign thing didn't want to play, then she was going to have a new playmate.

Baby Shinichi eyed the strange creature as it crawled towards the bear—_his_ bear. He began moving forward too.

The two mothers leaned in—one worried, the other excited.

Baby Ran reached the bear and stretched her small hand to hold it. Baby Shinichi arrived just in time to save his precious bear, and he snatched it from the strange creature. He gave out a triumphant cry as he hugged the bear to him.

Baby Ran blinked. And then, her eyes filled with tears. Baby Ran began wailing loudly. Baby Shinichi was startled.

Eri made to move forward, but her best friend stopped her, shaking her head.

Baby Shinichi looked down at the bear in his hands, confused. Why was this strange creature crying? He only took his bear back. It didn't really think he would let it take his bear away, did it?

Baby Ran hiccuped and looked at the foreign thing in front of her. Why was it being mean? She only wanted to play a bit. Why couldn't it understand that? A few more tears escaped her eyes.

The two mothers watched as Baby Shinichi moved closer to Baby Ran and, hesitantly, offered the bear to her. They watched as Baby Ran looked between the bear and Baby Shinichi, and then reached out to take the bear from him.

Both mothers smiled, and glanced at each other.

"They will be good friends."

"Ah. That they will."

They turned to look back at their kids just in time to see Baby Ran swing the bear towards Baby Shinichi and knock him to the ground. Baby Shinichi lay there, stunned, as Baby Ran cooed, laughed, and clapped her hands wildly.

The mothers sweat-dropped.

Baby Shinichi knew that this strange creature will be a handful one day, in some dark recess of his mind.

Baby Ran knew that this foreign thing will be troublesome one day, in some dark recess of her mind.

And strangely, in that same dark recess of their minds, neither minded.

-.-

_**Note: **Hhehehe, that was something! I do hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :3 So please leave a review and tell me what you think! After all, your opinion matters the most! ;)_

_Till next Friday sweets!_

_Take care!_


	25. Yawn

_**Note:  
**Hello and welcome to the chapter before last! God, it feels so strange writing that, but I guess, it's true... :( It make me sad to think that this fic will come to an end in a week or so. Err...let's just enjoy this little piece of peace and friendship until the next letter, ne? I hope you like it!  
_

**_Disclaimer:_**_I do not own Detective Conan! :( _

-.-

_**Yawn**_

Kudo Shinichi yawned.

Mouri Ran's eyebrow twitched.

They were in the library, writing away in their notebooks for their upcoming report on their Psychology experiment and it seems she was the only one serious about their homework.

Shinichi simply looked at the book every few minutes, yawned, and went back to staring to space.

As curious as she was to know what exactly was he thinking, she really wanted to pummel his handsome face into the table. That would give her deep satisfaction, oh yes. And maybe it will wake him up.

He yawned again.

Ran turned towards him, eyes blazing, and slammed her pen on the paper. "Would you quit it already?"

Shinichi, leisurely, looked over to her, and blinked slowly. "Hai?"

"Quit with all the yawning already. It's making me sleepy as well, and we still have to give this report in a few hours."

Shinichi smirked. "Ah, but Ran-chan, I was testing out one of the theories we studied in this course."

Ran grumbled. "What are you on about?"

"See, didn't we take in development that empathy allows us to understand other's emotional states?"

"So?"

"Well, I was testing if you would be sleepy as well, since we all know yawning can be contagious." He declared, grinning.

Ran's eyebrow twitched. "Can we test this _after_ we are done with the report, Kudo-san? I would really like to go home early."

"Sure, sure," he replied. He took up his pen and started writing.

Ran sighed and went back to her own paper.

And then…

Shinichi yawned again, but this time, he held it, his mouth open and his eyes watering slightly.

Ran looked up at him, ready to give him a piece of her mind, when the sight of him made her drowsy and she yawned hugely as well.

Shinichi, catching her yawn, grinned. "See?"

"Shut up!" she blushed.

-.-

_**Note: **To be honest, I was indecisive if I should write this little piece or a sad one for the letter "Y", but I guess I didn't want to have the letter before last a sad letter. So, there ya go, guys, something light. Stay tune for the next letter, though, since it will be a grand finale. However, it might - just might - not be put up next Friday exactly, since I have two final exams next week. It might be up by Saturday or Sunday. So..please bear with me! :3_

_Anyway, tell me what you think about this piece. I do hope you liked it. Please review; your opinion matters the most as always!_

_Till next Saturday or Sunday!_

_Take care!_


	26. Zephyr

_**Note:  
**Hello, everyone! Soo...it really comes to an end, doesn't it? ;-; To tell you the truth, I have really enjoyed writing this story, even if I did deliever the last chapter a bit too late because of my exams, but here it is! _

_**Thank you for all your support, for all your kind words, and for all your patience with me and my updates. Thank you for all the good memories I have created with you guys will writing these chapters! You don't understand the magnitude some of you had on me in this journey! Thank you! Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoy this piece!**  
_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Detective Conan!_

**_P.S.: Sorry if there are any typos in advance, I am half asleep and it is already 1:00 AM in here! :3_**

-.-

_**Zephyr**_

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Just give me a minute to wrestle with my tie."

She moved towards him, chuckling, and gently knotted his tie into a perfect knot. He looked down at her hands, amused and amazed as always.

"Mou, you never change…"

"Why should I when I have your talented hands to help me?" he smirked, eyes twinkling.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere. Now hurry up. We will be late."

"Oh, they can wait. I bet Hattori and Kuroba are going to be late anyway."

"That's not the point," she huffed, shaking her head.

He grinned. "I love it when you're mad."

"I know you do it on purpose."

-.-

_How long has it been?_ Ran reflected. How long has it been since they first met, they first fought, they first laughed, they first cried, and they first looked at each other? How long?

Sitting beside her husband in the car, knowing full well they are going to be late, Kudo Ran couldn't help but reflect on those thoughts. How long has it been? It seemed like it all happened just yesterday…and yet, she knew it was so long ago.

Forty-nine years to be exact. They have known each other for forty-nine years, been separated two years from them, and been married for twenty-nine years now. And it just seemed like yesterday…

"What are you smiling at?" Shinichi questioned, softly, turning a curve in the road.

Ran didn't realize she was. "Oh. I was just thinking. We have known each other for a very long time, haven't we?"

Shinichi laughed. "Yes, Ran. I believe we have. Nice to meet you."

She playfully slapped his arm. "I am being serious."

He nodded, trying to keep a poker face. "Ah."

Ran looked out of the window, and watched the passing scenery for a moment, before she broke out into a smile again. "Remember when we were invited to Sonoko's twelfth birthday?"

"_You_ were invited, love. And, may I add, you _made_ me tag along." Shinichi pointed out.

She waved her hand. "Anyway, remember that dare Watanabe-kun gave you?"

He laughed nostalgically. "How can I forget? I bet that was your first kiss ever."

"It was."

Shinichi grinned, his eyes sparkling brightly as he stared at the road. He allowed his mind to go down that lane as well. They have shared a lot of things together, haven't they?

There was a time when he thought of her as the forbidden apple, there was a time when he dealt excruciating pain to both of them, there was a time when they were both lost in a labyrinth, and there was a time when he thought he was negligible to her, there was a time when nothing seemed to be okay, and yet they swayed back to each other's arms. There were imperfect times and there were quiet times.

And yet, here they are…

"Shinichi…"

"Hmm?" he snapped out of his revive, looking at her.

Her face was curious. "Do you remember when I gave you that watch?" she pointed at his wrist.

Shinichi stopped the car as the red traffic light flashed, and turned to look at her, confused. "Yes?"

"What did you think I was going to give you? I can never forget how you fainted right after you opened the box…" she had a small amused smile playing at the corner of her lips, but her eyes were still curious.

Shinichi blushed darkly. He could never forget it either. That stupid, blasted magazine…

"Err…" he coughed, "do you really need to know?"

"Well, it seems interesting…"

Shinichi fumbled for an answer. What could he tell her? Even after twenty-nine years of marriage, he was still a bit shy when it came to these things, especially since he knew Ran could kick his butt anytime.

"Umm, you see…"

His phone rang.

Shinichi internally thanked every divine power there is as he swiftly reached for his phone. "Hello?"

"Dad, where are you?" Conan's voice demanded from the other end.

"Ah, sorry. Your mother and I are on our way." Shinichi answered, easing the peddle a bit. "We should be there in three minutes."

"Well, hurry, dad. Kuroba-san and Hattori-san are going to tear each other's throats out. They need you to pull them apart."

Shinichi sweat-dropped. What was he—a babysitter for fully grown, forty-nine years old men?

"We will be there soon." And he hung up.

Ran looked at him curiously, and he explained the situation for her. She laughed. "Oh, they never change!"

Shinichi was glad the watch matter was dropped.

-.-

They hadn't realized that there was a soft breeze blowing until they stood in front of the medium sized household. The door was flung open and a voice cried out, delightedly, "Obaa-chan! Jii-chan!"

Four years old Kuroba Takashi launched himself into Ran's arms, hugging her tightly. Ran laughed and kissed his forehead.

"How is my Takashi-chan doing?"

"Great!" the hyperactive kid said, smiling hugely and leading her and Shinichi into the house by their hands. "Mom! Dad! Jii-chan and obaa-chan are here!"

Kuroba Satoshi emerged from the kitchen, smiling, and hugged his mother-in-law and shook hands with his father-in-law.

"Glad you're here. Shinichi-san, please restrain my father and Hattori-san for a while, ne?" Satoshi asked, winking as he returned to the kitchen.

"What am I—a baby sitter?!" Shinichi exclaimed.

Ran laughed as she moved towards the living room where Aoko and Kazuha were already seated. Shinichi moved towards the study, his best friends' voices bouncing from wall to wall.

"What exactly is wrong with them now? You do know they were the reason for your son's happiness?!"

"That's absurd!"

Shinichi sighed. "You guys are still fighting on those pair of handcuffs? I thought that thing was already disposed of."

"Kudo!" Hattori Heiji and Kuroba Kaito exclaimed, looking at him.

"What?"

"Tell Kuroba they work!"

"Tell Hattori he is being absurd!"

"In all honesty, you are both absurd."

The three men glared at each other. But then, out of nowhere, they all started laughing. Shinichi reflected that this has been an occurrence that happened often. They would meet up, argue about stupid things, and then laugh for no apparent reason.

He looked at the pair of cut handcuffs, and again, his brain took his down memory lane as a gentle wind. He remembered Hattori offering him those handcuffs long ago when he just started dating Ran, and how, years later, Satoshi and Hikari, both only seven, got caught in them when they were playing a game with Risa-chan. Shinichi remembered he had to cut them off with pliers since they had no key.

The connection was severed that time, and yet, years later, they still got married with a son and a coming baby on the way.

He looked over at the magician and wondered what would have happened if he never heard his story, if Kuroba never threw that jewel at him and told him '_that some jewels are worth it'_. He wondered if they never became friends; what would have happened? Would he had apprehended Kaitou Kid and threw him in jail without a thought? Would he have listened if Kuroba hadn't forced him to…?

"Dad, Kuroba-san, lunch is….oh! Hello, Shinichi-san!" twelve year old Hattori Yoh-kun said, grinning. "Lunch is ready."

The three men moved towards the dining room where they found their wives and kids already seated. Risa was there with her husband Takumi and her two-year-old daughter Izumi. Conan was already seated, talking away with Satoshi. Hattori Yoh has settled beside thirteen-years-old Kuroba Akira—Kaito's and Aoko's daughter—and the two were engaged in a heated conversation about something.

"Dad!" Hikari exclaimed, carefully walking towards her father. She kissed his cheek. "Missed you."

"Missed you too, Hikari," Shinichi murmured.

He sat down beside Ran and watched from the corner of his eye as Satoshi helped his own wife sit down. She was six months pregnant already, and she seemed to radiate with life. Satoshi placed a hand on her swelling belly, and Shinichi felt a sense of nostalgia wrap around him again.

He remembered how on his twenty-second birthday he had come home, and Ran had told him to come to bed. He remembered how he laid down beside her, curled up to her, and was about to go to sleep when she told wished him a happy birthday and asked if he would like his gift now. She had taken his hand and placed it lovingly on her stomach.

It was the best gift he had ever received.

He remembered the time of his daughter's wedding and how he felt as he watched from the sidelines, wanting to get up and envelop her, but at the same time knowing he can't do anything.

"Takashi, why do you have your bear with you now?" Hikari admonished gently, snapping Shinichi from his trance. "Please put it back in your room. You can play with it after you eat."

"But he's hungry too!" Takashi whined.

Satoshi sent his son a look. "Do as your mother said, Takashi."

Ran watched as Takashi grumbled but go up to put the bear back, and blinked. "Is that the bear you used to play with, Hikari?"

"Yeah, it's the one you gave me, Mom," Hikari responded.

"Oh." Ran smiled. "For some reason, my mom and Shinichi's mom had always seemed to favor that teddy bear. I wonder why…"

"Maybe it had a special meaning," Kazuha suggested.

"Or it was something from yours and Kudo-kun's childhood days," Aoko pointed out.

Ran and Shinichi looked at each other. Neither of them remembered every playing with that bear. It was important though, for some reason, but that was all they knew.

Once Takashi came back, the feast began. Naturally, because Hikari has inherited her mother's cooking skills, the food was excellent and she was praised for it accordingly. They ate and laughed and talked. Shinichi has never felt more at peace in his life. Being here, with his wife and family and friends, that was where he wanted to stay forever.

-.-

It wasn't until much later that Shinichi stood up, held Ran's hand, and walked with her out of the door towards the backyard. Ran followed him, curiously, leaving behind the buzz of conversations.

Outside, the weather was cool and the gentle breeze engulfed them immediately. They walked around the huge backyard, arm in arm, quietly enjoying each other's company.

"It seems that a lot of memories have been attacking me today," Shinichi murmured to her.

"Yes, I know what you mean," she whispered back.

"We have been through a lot, eh? Done a lot. Seen a lot. Felt a lot."

She laughed. "We have had our fill of _a lot_, don't you think?"

Shinichi laughed with her. However, he quickly sobered and looked down at her. "Ran…"

He kissed her, long and deep and passionate. After they pulled apart, they linked arms and started walking again, the zephyr gently swirling and forming ghosts of their memories all around them.

"Let's make a lot of new memories too, ne?"

"Yes."

-.-

_**Note: **And this concludes this alphabet series! I do hope you enjoyed the journey as much as I enjoyed delivering it! Again, thank you for all your support that helped my motivation, inspiration, and my own life! Thank you all! _

_Till next time, sweets!_

_Take care!_


End file.
